The present invention generally relates to refrigeration systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a compact refrigeration system which may be advantageous employed in a vehicle.
In some vehicles such as aircraft, refrigeration systems may be employed to perform various cooling functions. In a typical aircraft, where space is limited, it is advantageous to construct on-board refrigeration systems that occupy as little volume as possible. At the same time, it is advantageous to construct aircraft refrigeration systems with low weight and high efficiency.
It is known that incorporating an accumulator for liquid refrigerant in a system may improve its efficiency and longevity. An accumulator may preclude liquid slugging, a common problem that can damage compressors. Liquid refrigerant dilutes oil and reduces the viscosity of the oil-refrigerant mixture. Reduced viscosity tends to affect the life of compressors and may result in damage. Secondly, liquid at the compressor inlet may cause excessive pressures in fixed displacement designs.
While accumulators are desirable features for refrigeration systems, their use has heretofore added substantial volume to a refrigeration system. Typically, an effective accumulator must have a volume that is about equal to volume of an evaporator of the system.
As can be seen, there is a need for an aircraft refrigeration system in which an accumulator function may be employed and in which the accumulator function adds only minimal volume to the system.